Their Little Secret
by Mirihana
Summary: Kagome's late, and Inu-Yasha's worried.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARA. Please don't sue me. I don't have anything of value.

===============  
Their little secret.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inu-Yasha, You're going to burn a hole in the ground if you don't quit pacing like that!" Miroku said trying to get Inu-Yasha to calm down. It was late in the day, and Kagome had still not shown up. "That stupid Girl. I bet she's off playing around with some of her girl pals! She's probably forgot about us.. There's shards to find here!" Inu-Yasha finally stopped and sat next to the well. "I don't think so Inu-Yasha." Shippo said as he hopped over to the dog-boy. "Maybe she's sick. She did say she was tired before she left. Plus she said something about getting more supplies. After that last battle we sure need some more bandages." Inu-Yasha had to admit, that did make sence. 

Night finally came and Miroku and Sango had decided it would be best to set up camp somewhere less open. Inu-Yasha, however, thought it would be better to stay at the well and wait incase Kagome did indeed come. "It's a little late. She never comes this late." Sango said as she picked up her things and walked torwed the wooded area. "Besides-" Miroku added, "If she did come, she'd know where to go." Inu-Yasha disagreed but followed Miroku, Sango, and Shippo into the woods.

'Kagome, I hope you're alright.' Inu-Yasha thought as he jumped up into a tree. 'I just can't belive she'd ditch us like that! The nerve of that girl!' Inu-Yasha thought of all the things she could be doing. 'what if she's hangin' out with some guy who's a complete ass!? what if she's getting into some kind of trouble?! .... what the hell am I thinking!? this is KAGOME I'm talking about.' He finally let his mind rest. 

************** 

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!?" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs leading to her room. "She kept me WAY after school! I was tired, I couldn't help but falling asleep! She should understand!" Kagome quickly changed out of her school uniform, it was way dirty because Ms. Hichashi made her clean homerooms after school for falling asleep in class. "Inu-Yasha's probably really mad at me!" Kagome grabbed somethings and stuffed them into her backpack. 'I didn't have time to grab more food, But I'm sure Miroku and con his way into getting us some.' Kagome thought as she rushed out the door. It was dark but she managed to find her way to the well. "Here we go!" she yelled as she jumped down into the well. She felt warmth rush over her body as she flowed through the time warp. Soon, she landed in the feudal era.

Kagome climbed slowly out of the well expecting Inu-Yasha's very angery face to be waiting. It wasn't. 'WHAT?!' Kagome thought. 'Something must have happend. Inu-Yasha would never just forget about me like that!' She was fussing and stomping in a circle around the well trying to figure out what to do next. 'I can't belive this!' She was going to go back home, after leaving a note, but before she could jump off the ledge of the well, something gabbed her arm tightly. Kagome went to scream but a hand covered her mouth. "Don't scream, stupid. It's just me." Inu-Yasha's voice said in a quite voice. Kagome loosened up and pulled away. "What did'ja do that for!" She said in a loud whisper. "Because I knew you would scream." Kagome knew it was true. She had a habit at scream when anything happend.. "So you were waiting here for me?" Kagome said as she crossed her arms. "No." Inu-Yasha said bluntly. "I actually went to the woods with the others, but I smelled you and came to get you." "WELL!" Kagome sat on the ground and pouted. "What if Naraku would've showed up!? You would have felt pretty bad!" Inu-Yasha got to his knees. "Yeah, but I would have saved you. And Anyway- since when have you wanted me to protect you? You're always making it a point to tell me you can take care of yourself." Kagome blushed. 'I've always wanted you to protect me! You just never took my hints! You always igonor me when I try to say I care, or want you to care!' she thought. "What?" Inu-Yasha said as he moved a little closer. "Hum?" "What did you say Kagome?" "OH NO! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! Kagome's red face turned even more crimson as she tried to play it off. "Yeah, you did." Inu-Yasha said as he turned to her. "So you want me to care?" Kagome's heart raced. 'Why did I do that! What do I say? Do I tell the truth? Do I lie?' Inu-Yasha grabed Kagome tightly and wrapped his arms around her. "Is this enough showing that I care?" He whispered through her hair and into her ear. Kagome was stuned. Her heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. She couldn't lie about how she felt, and she knew it. 'I have to tell the truth.' she thought. 

"You know. I do care. You've always known. But I never know about you. You're so afraid."   
Inu-Yasha's words confused her. She thought that she did show that she cared. 'I'm just afraid.' She thought. 'I was always afraid that he'd think of me as Kikiyo... Or that maybe he'd think of me as only a friend.' 

Kagome slowly moved her arms from her chest and wraped them around Inu-Yasha tightly. "I care. I really do.... And I am afraid. I'm afraid that you don't care the same way for me, that I care about you." Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome's forhead. "I do." "I know. now." She said as she looked up at Inu-Yasha. His silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. She smiled sweetly and laid her head against his chest.

They staied like that for a minute and let go quickly. Inu-Yasha seemed uneasy. "Secret?" Inu-Yasha said as he stood up. "Secret." Kagome agreed. She stood up and walked over to Inu-Yasha. "Mum's the word." At that, they both walked hand in hand to the woods where they continued to act as they always had, keeping this night... Their little secret. 


End file.
